This disclosure relates to a system and method for identifying contacts and, more particularly, to a system and method for sorting contacts according to an organizational or social networking database.
Today, email may be used as a general tool for broad collaboration. Email has led to an explosion of messaging in which many people communicate and share content. However, the mechanisms that we have to send, receive and process email do not lend themselves to successful collaboration in a broader context.
In corporate environments it is often the case that someone may be searching for the “right person” to help resolve an outstanding issue facing the company. These issues may be related to any issue facing the company, such as a process, product, or even an issue with a customer. Typically, the person searching may rely upon his/her immediate network of contacts to identify the “right person” for the task. Unfortunately, merely resorting to that person's immediate network of contacts may result in a time-consuming process, which may not yield the best results.